Mad Doctor of Blood Planet
by HazelWitch81
Summary: When the Planet Express crew runs out of gas and lands on Blood Planet, they meet a mad doctor, natives, and a monster.


Fry has encountered many monsters in his life with his friends. What if he became one?

Futurama

Opening Credits Scene:

Ashton Kutcher Will Not Replace the Main Character

Screen: A Betty Boop Cartoon

Chapter One:

The Planet Express Ship lands on a mysterious haunted jungle planet. There lives alienoid natives and a mad scientist named Dr. Blogosi. He was a average framed man with a black toupe, lab coat, slacks, and boots. Everyone came out.

Bender: Good luck trying to find gas on this planet.

Leela (checks her wristband): According to this, we're on a planet called Blood Planet

Bender: Like the name!

Fry: Yeah, you would...

Hermes: I'm so glad Zoidberg didn't come with us.

Amy: He'd just ruin it for all of us. Good to have that disgusting sack of snot away from us for a while.

A bunch of natives surround them and seem friendly.

Fry: Wow! These aliens are friendly.

Leela: They look like something out of National Geographic.

The Natives lead Fry, Bender, Leela, Hermes, and Amy to some stoney chairs. The Natives were green, and had antenna ears, tails, and wore jungle attire.

Chapter Two:

The Natives told them to sit in the stoney chairs that were attached to ropes. Fry was in one by himself, Bender and Leela were in one together as were Hermes and Amy.

Fry (nervously): Can I be in the one with Bender and Leela? Can never be without them...

Bender: What the hell are these natives going to do?

Leela: We're about to find out.

The Natives cut the rope and Bender and Leela were the first ones to get launched. The stoney chairs were really catapults. Bender and Leela scream.

Fry: No! Why did they...Hey! Wait a minute! This is my chance to save them!

Then the natives launch Fry!

Fry: Leela and Bender! I'll save you guys, now! I'm-a coming Beanie Boy!

Bender and Leela land somewhere on the planet and Fry lands someplace else far away from them. Hermes and Amy get launched.

Amy: Eeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkk!

Hermes: Sweet Fires of New Hampshire!

Hermes and Amy land elsewhere on the planet far away from the others.

Chapter Three:

Bender and Leela are in a beach part of the planet. Fry is near the lair of the mad doctor. Hermes and Amy are somewhere in the weed field part of the planet.

Leela: Hmmmm, well that was a fine welcome! They obviously don't want us here. They think we're some kind of threat is my theory.

Bender: I'll say! I was hoping the natives were going to kill and cook you guys and make me their supreme leader!

Leela (scoffs): That would be a dream come true for you. Let's go find the others.

Bender (mumbles angerly): Find the others...

Meanwhile, Fry is lost and alone.

Fry (panicky): Ohhhhh! (singing): Where oh where did my cyclops and robot friends go? Oh, where or where can they be? (stops singing) I'm lost. Who was I kidding that I would save them. (cries)

Dr. Blogosi: Hello, young lad! Did you just say you were lost.

Fry: Yes, I am! I want to find my friends.

Dr. Blogosi: Okay, I'll help you! Boy, you sure are skinny.

Fry (angerly): Yeah! I am. Didn't have to point that out!

Dr. Blogosi: You look like you haven't eaten in days!

Fry: I can eat about six Burger Prince Whoppers and still look like this!

Dr. Blogosi invites Fry into his cave laboratory.

Fry: Nice place you got.

Dr. Blogosi: I'm the doctor of this planet. Say, would you like a drink?

Fry: You bet! You got a Slurm?

Dr. Blogosi (gets a can of Slurm and drugs it): He we go...

Fry drinks the Slurm and starts to get sleepy, then falls on the floor. Dr. Blogosi carries him and put him on the table and attaches him to machines and fills Fry full of Green Blood.

Dr. Blogosi: This skinny moron will be perfect for my experiment! (laughs evilly)

Chapter Four:

Hermes and Amy were in the weed field.

Hermes (picking up the weed): This is like a dream come true! I'm going to retire here!

Amy: Hope those Natives don't catch what you're doing.

Hermes (puts the weed in his pocket): Come on, Amy! Help me get this weed!

Amy: Weed? (scoffs) That's lame! Adderall? Now that's a party drug! Kiff and I like to do it once in a while!

Unbeknownst to Hermes, an anaconda heads towards him.

Amy (terrified): Her...Her...Her...Hermes! Look out!

Hermes: Oh, be patient, mon! Good weed comes to those who wait!

Amy (terrified): No, that's not it! There's! There's...There's...

Hermes: Weed! That's what I'm talking about!

Amy (screams): No! There's an anaconda behind you!

Hermes: Oh, don't be...(turns around and screams) Sweet fires of...Wait I already said that!

Amy and Hermes try to run away from the anaconda. Then it teams up with a crocodile and they high five each other and chase after Hermes and Amy!

Hermes: Now the crocodile and the anaconda are going to get us!

Amy: RUN!

At the other side of the island, Leela and Bender try to track down the others.

Bender: Anything yet, Master and Commander?

Leela (checks her wristband): Tracked down Hermes and Amy, but not Fry.

Bender: That's typical! Always getting himself into trouble! Fry is the male Lois Lane!

Leela: Seems he's more like Jimmy Olsen!

Bender: Maybe he disappeared into 'thin' air! (laughs)

At the laboratory, Dr. Blogosi has successfully turned Fry into a huge lizard monster!

Dr. Blogosi: Yes! Yes! My expirement was a success! (wakes up Fry)

Fry: ROAR! PHILIP SMASH! (breaks and punches a cave wall)

Dr. Blogosi: I have a mission for you. Go destroy everything and anything on this planet! My green blood worled! Blood Planet will be destroyed! This skinny idiot is now a terrible monster! (laughs evilly).

Fry goes around and roars and looks for something to destroy.

Chapter Five:

Hermes and Amy are still at the mercy of the crocodile and Lizard Monster Fry barges in on a native ritual dance.

Natives: (screaming in fear)

Native #1: Master! Master! A Lizard Monster! A lizard monster is coming and killing our natives!

Master: Your spears, people!

Native #2: We tried that! Nothing works!

Lizard Monster Fry continued to beat up all the Natives. Including the Master. Bender and Leela heard screaming and ran. Hermes and Amy ran away from the crocodile and anaconda. And they both end up at the lair of Dr. Blogosi.

Dr. Blogosi (sees Hermes and Amy): Hey, would you like to come and stay with me for a while?

Hermes: Okay, sure.

Amy: We just escaped a crocodile and anaconda teaming! That's worse than Mars U teaming up with Jupiter State!

Dr. Blogosi invited them into his cave laboratoty.

Hermes: What's all that screaming going on?

Dr. Blogosi: Oh, that's the island Lizard Monster.

Amy: Any way to stop it?

Hermes: A monster like that is liable to destroy a whole planet!

Dr. Blogosi: Exactly what I'm planning to do! That slime monster is really some scrawny red headed guy! (laughs) Oh, my gosh! Marmaduke sure was funny yesterday!

Hermes and Amy gasp. Meanwhile, Bender and Leela were able to find their way, only to see a bunch of beaten natives.

Chapter Six:

At the cave laboratory, Hermes and Amy were in a cage.

Dr. Blogosi: So, you foolish fools! Now that you know my little secret, I will turn you and your friends into lizard monsters! Want to know how I did it? Green Blood! (holding a bag).

Bender and Leela were investigating why the natives got beat up.

Leela: Wow! What do you supposed could've done this?

Bender: Looks like Tony Soprano and his Mafia pals whacked them all!

Lurking behind them was Lizard Monster Fry.

Bender: Maybe that's what happened when the show ended. Tony fled to a tropical island...

Fry: ROAR!

Leela (turns around): Think we know what caused all that screaming...

Bender (turns around): AAAAHHHHHHH! It's Lindsay Lohan! She just got out of jail and rehab!

Leela and Bender try to run away from Lizard Monster Fry. Before they can, they are grabbed and thrown into trees and knocked out. Bender landed in a coconut tree. Leela landed in a lime tree.

Chapter Seven:

Back at the cave, Hermes and Amy devise an escape plan.

Dr. Blogosi: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I will fight! I will fight! I will fight! Until Blood Planet is mine!

Hermes: If only we can convince Leela and Bender that Fry is the monster.

Amy: The bars are vertical. Splay! You can limbo your way out, and I can aqueeze through, too!

Hermes: Yes, and then we'll get that helium tank over there.

Hermes and Amy get out of the cage and go to the helium tank. They grab it and see Dr. Blogosi turn to them.

Dr. Blogosi: Hey! You're not going anywhere...

Hermes (activates helium tank): Tally Me Banana!

The cave was filled with helium and Dr. Blogosi was screaming high pitched and talked like a chipmunk while Hermes and Amy ran away.

Dr. Blogosi: Hey! I sound like one of the chipmunks!

Amy: Spwow! Splawesome! Where did you get the idea for the helium?

Hermes: I've been watching too many Woody Allen movies.

They laugh as the climb up the cave to find Bender and Leela knocked out and sitting on tress.

Amy: We have to tell them Fry is the monster.

Hermes: Hope they believe us.

Bender and Leela start to come to...

Leela: Bender! Look! That monster is in the tar pit. Fry and I were in one once that time we helped Harold Zoid try to make a comeback.

Lizard Monster Fry was laying in a tar pit in wait.

Bender: Hey, look! You landed in a lime tree, and I landed in a coconut tree! This calls for a song!

Leela: Oh, lord!

Bender (singing): Put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up! (3X)

Leela: Okay, okay! I get the point! (sees Hermes and Amy): It's Hermes and Amy.

Hermes: Leela! Bender! That lizard monster is really Fry!

Amy: A mad scientist turned him into one!

Leela: We believe it! Fry's in the tar pits!

Hermes and Amy jump down from the top of the cave and over the tar pits and joined Bender and Leela.

Chapter Eight Conclusion:

Bender, Leela, Hermes, and Amy were at the scene of the tar pit where Lizard Monster Fry was rising out of the pit.

Hermes: I hate to say this, but we're going to have to kill it...

Bender: Hmmmm. Fry's encountered so many monsters in his life, he's finally become one.

Amy (cries): That's not funny! Poor Fry! He was such a nice guy! (sobs)

Leela: Never thought it would come to this...

Bender (takes out laser guns from his chest compartment): I have! Let's lock and load!

Leela: As Robert DeNiro said in Raging Bull, "We Have No Choice"!

Bender: As Stone Cold Steve Austin would say, "Anyone here who think we should put this oversized lizard out of it's misery, give me a Hell Yeah!"

Lizard Monster Fry rised out of the tar pit and was about to attack them. This is until Leela and Bender shot him.

Leela: I hate doing this!

Bender: If anyone's going to kill Fry, it's me! Bender!

As they continue to shoot the Lizard Monster, there's green blood everywhere and Fry is restored back to his old self.

Amy: Look! Fry's back to normal!

Bender: Has he ever been normal?

Hermes: Swet Eurekas of Puerto Rico!

Fry: Uh, where am I?

Leela: Fry, it's us.

Bender: You know who we are, right?

Fry: Of course I do. What I don't remember is anything that happened here.

They didn't want Fry to think he was a Lizard Monster that almost destroyed Blood Planet, they had to lie so Fry wouldn't feel bad. Fry had no recollection of Dr. Blogosi, either.

Bender: All these Natives kidnapped us!

Leela: Right you are, Bender! They tied us to poles!

Hermes: Then, they tried to feed us to a Lizard Monster.

Amy: You were the brave and determined hero on this mission!

Bender: You beat up all the Natives that were trying to kill us...

Leela: And most of all, you killed that Lizard Monster with your bare hands! We were watching you!

Bender: Damn Straight! We were scared and helpless and didn't know what to do.

Fry: So, I was the hero in all of this! All right! Yay! Awesome! I saved you guys this time!

Leela: That you did. And they were going to sacrifice me to the Lizard Monster. And boy did I cry! Right guys? (winks eye).

Bender, Hermes, and Amy: Right!

Bender: And when you united us from the poles, we thanked you.

Hermes: Yes Fry. And when you untied Leela, you guys kissed passionately!

Fry: Wow! The best of of being a hero! Getting kissed!

Leela: You're a regular Errol Flynn!

Bender: You really kicked ass out there!

Amy (fills the gas tank with green blood): This Green Blood can be used to gas!

Bender: Let's all go home and give Fry a medal!

Leela: He deserves it!

Fry: So, does this mean no more skinny wimp jokes?

Bender: Never again! (crosses fingers behind his back).

They all boarded the Planet Express ship and headed back to Earth.

Fry: This was the best mission ever!

Their plan worked. Fry bought into the whole thing about him being the hero, and the Green Blood worked in the gas tank. They all went to Fishy Joe's the celebrate. Bender, Leela, Hermes, and Amy made a secret vow to never let Fry know the truth about what really happened!

THE END

Closing Credits.


End file.
